Please Teacher ninja addition
by the green ace of clubs
Summary: What would happen if Mizuho was seen by a blond ninja instead of Kei that night she arrived on earth? Read the story of two opposites bubbling threw life while trying not to be discovered and figuring out feelings neither of them ever had.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto x Please Teacher

**Hey all, Green Ace here with another new story! Why am I not updating my other storys you might ask, well the answer is that I have hit an inspiration drought. I cant think of anything good to write in my storys so I decided take a small step back then get all my thoughts together. In the mean time I am going to write a story with my favorite anime, Please Teacher! In this crossover Naruto will be taking the place on Kei. Now if he will have his powers or not you will just have to tune in to the next episode DRAGON BALL Z….. I'm sorry, I am totally on an OCD sugar rush. Any who on with the show! **

I do not own Naruto or Please Teacher, but I do own an Xbox 360!

"**NARUTOOOOO!" "SASUKEEEEEE!" **

**BOOOM**

Two friends, two brothers, two tortured souls clashed against one another in a massive swirl of energy. Blood splattered on the cold rocky earth. The two boys met for one final clash the energy a swirling vortex of black lighting and blood red wind. These two boys were Naruto Uzmaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

There battle had been caused by Sasuke betraying his village in search of power that would allow him to kill his brother and avenge his clan. His friend Naruto had been tasked with searching and retrieving the rouge Uchiha and bringing him home. There epic battle had led them to the valley of the end.

As Sasukes curse empowered chidori hit Narutos Kuyubi empowered rasengan, power began to ripple through their bodys and the ground started to shake under them. A blinding light started to glow between the two until it exploded and both were knocked out.

As rain pelted down from the sky the black haired Uchiha woke up. With a strained groan Sasuke urged his tattered body to stand. As he was finally able to stand he let out a weak chuckle.

"Face it dope you'll never be able to beat me, so why don't you just go back and forget about me."

All Sasuke got in return was silence.

"Grrr answer me dope!" Sasuke yelled getting annoyed by Narutos silence.

But yet again there was no reply. With another snarl Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the blonde haired ninja. As his eyes focused he could only grow deathly silent. He could feel the vile rising from his stomach as he looked at what had happened. Blood that was what he saw where once stood the one he consederd his true and only friend was a singed splatter mark of his friends' blood and his head band. It was ever were, there was no sign of Naruto anywhere except his blood.

It then dawned on Sasuke, he had just killed his friend. Falling to his knees with his arms falling limply to his side, Sasuke just stared at the stain. Tears started to mix with the rain falling of his face as his eyes started to take a new shape.

"Why…. this wasn't how it was supposed happen. You were supposed to go back… go back and live your life, become Hokage all that stuff you talked about. You… you were supposed to continue as I left for greater things."

Becoming that which he despised the most, Sasuke became the same as his brother Itachi a murderer that only used others for testing his potential. Sasuke let the rain hit him as his former sensei approached the scene and stared at the scene, Sasuke turned towards his sensei before walking back to Konoha.

"Sasuke what did you do?"

Slowly Sasuke turned to meet the eye of his sensei Kakashi Hatake. He could see that his sensei had also gone deathly pale seeing the blood stain and head band of his other student.

Letting his head sag Sasuke could only choke out his reply.

"He's dead sensei. I killed him."

**O aren't I an ass! Hope you all liked this little appetizer. Don't forget to leave your comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto x Please Teacher 2

**Sorry all, the day right after I posted chapter my grandma got admitted to the hospital. I have been really busy with helping my family and grandma I didn't have any time to write. After which I got really got busy with school. Though now that school is out i should have posting but you know…I got really lazy. My friends told *yelled at me* to post. Hope you all like this one as much as my other story's and as always review it. That is how I grow, getting more and more powerful with each review!**

I don't own Naruto and I don't own Please Teacher, I don't own Pokemon White 2 yet though I did pre order it.

Mizuho Kazami

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**NARUTOOOOO!" "SASUKEEEEEE!"**

*Gasp*

"Damn, I hate it when I have that dream. 'sigh'"

Sitting up on a grassy hill a blond boy about sixteen years old started to rub his eyes after another one of his nightmares of that fateful event about three years ago when he ended up in this world filled with nothing but civilians. There were no ninja, no chakra, nothing. This blond boy was actually none other than Naruto Uzumaki. You see when his kyubi empowered rasengan hit Sasuke's curse mark empowered black chidori the two negative powers ripped a hole in space which sucked him in.

Now some may say that this was a bad thing living your home world only to be permanently stuck in another. But actually Naruto couldn't be happier. You see the day Naruto came to this world he landed in the backyard of a couple who were unable to have children, and through a series of events Minoru and Konoha Kusanagi adopted him. At first Naruto was un-sure of this never having a family or people he could really trust that would want him, but soon after he finally opened up and gladly accepted his new father and mother. After about half a year of living with them Naruto finally told the truth about himself, from him not being from this world to being a ninja as well as having a giant demon fox within him. At first they didn't believe him but after molding some chakra to make it visible they believed him.

The biggest shock to them though was the fact that he in fact was actually 16 when they found him. To explain this to them he had to go in to detail about his past and about his village. He told them how all the villagers thought he was the reincarnation of the demon fox and their treatment of him. The fact that senses he was born people had beaten him and refused to take care of him, how the orphanage had beaten him and given him little to no food add to that that the little food they did give him was rotten or spoiled. He told them about his nightly beatings and the fact he slept in a closet and was never allowed to play outside and exercise. And how the orphanage kicked him out when he was only six years old and living on the streets for four years leading up to when he was given a cheap apartment from the Hokage.

At that point his mother grabbed him pulling him into a hug where he was smothered into her chest. He was shocked when she started to stroke his hair telling him that he was safe now and he was home with his family and that she would never let those things happen to him again. And after that all the tormented and emotional years he went through and the walls he put around himself for protection collapsed. The dames broke and he balled into his mother's shirt finally being able to express himself. He felt at home. After they finally calmed his father (whos a doctor) stated his opinion with the years of abuse and not having the proper things a grow boy needs his body got messed stunting his growth.

O and one really important fact, right after Naruto woke up he found that his chakra system was seriously damaged. In fact when he tried to use any of his technics he would receive massive spasms of pain throughout his body. His father concluded that his fight with Sasuke damaged it when he had pierced Narutos chest the first time and that the power of the curse seal chidori made his chakra toxic for him to use.

So here was the now 19 year old Naruto sitting on one of the grassy hills near the lake looking up at the stars.

"I really do love the peacefulness of this place, but dang it is freking really boring here." Throwing his hands above his head Naruto collapsed back down onto the grass. Staring up into the night sky, Naruto spotted a shooting star sailing across the sky.

"o what the hell the guys would probably laugh at me but I'll do anything to get some kind of excitement around here. So umm shooting star, damn what are you supposed to say umm shooting wising star I wish something really exciting would happen around here you know to spice things up. That is if you don't mind."

Silence

"Gah I sound like an idot! Wishing on a star." At that point Naruto grabbed his head and started to roll around fuming at his stupidity. As he was rolling he missed the fact that the star was actually to speed up and come closer to earth. Seeing a bright flash of light behind him, Naruto stopped rolling and looked up to see a space ship land on top of the water with a giant whirlpool forming underneath it. At that point Narutos moth dropped.

"Holy crap ALIEN'S! O no no no that was not what I was wishing for." Hearing a strange noise to his right, Naruto saw what looked like a human shape materialize on shore close to the ship. As it came into focus Naruto saw a women who looked to be in her early 20's maby 20 21, her eyes were closed but they had pretty long eye lashes and long flowing ruby colored hair coming down her back. She was wearing a skin tight black cat suit like the ones from those thief movies. Over all Naruto thought she looked really pretty. As she landed on the ground she opened her eyes to survey the area.

At that point Naruto decided he had seen enough and decided to book it. As he was running towards the other side of the lake towards his home he decided to look over his shoulder while he continued to run. "'few' no sign of her." As he was looking behind him he failed to notice the low tree branch in front of him. And as he turned his head around he crashed into the tree and knocking himself out in the process. As he fell to the ground he tumbled towards the water front relatively to a spot similar to where he was before. After about an hour Naruto woke up with a kink in his neck and a small headache (the kyubi still heals him).

"Damn stiff neck, 'gasp' crap the alien!" looking around the lake Naruto saw no signs of the space ship or the alien. There were no ripples in the lake, the air was calm, and nothing in the sky.

"Was that all a dream….but it felt real, didn't it? No there's no way you could hid a thing that big in the lake, it's not even that deep. 'sigh' Man I got to stop watching those syfi shows with the guys. Though I did dream up a really hot lady. 'sigh' damn hormones."

With that Naruto dusted himself of and headed home. No dowt his mom would be worried about him being out so late and on a school night no less.


End file.
